


I Must Not Tell Lies

by annarchy_marie



Category: Blinny - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blinny, Dark Character, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annarchy_marie/pseuds/annarchy_marie
Summary: One Shot! Blaise Zabini had always loved Ginny Weasley. After they reunite, the flames between them ignite, but what will happen when their spouse(s) find out about their romance?
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	I Must Not Tell Lies

“Where were you last night?” She asks me. 

It isn’t hard for me to lie to her anymore. As far as my family was concerned, she was the perfect match for me. As far as I was concerned, the witch most suited to me had been cruelly ripped away from me by a dim-witted, arrogant wizard with annoyingly round glasses. 

Part of me felt guilty. I knew she was used to the routine of us. We had grown up together, learned together, lived together, and at one point, we had even loved together. I couldn’t remember the exact moment I knew I had fallen out of love with my wife. But when I knew, there was no going back. That flash of red hair and captivating blue eyes had wrangled in my heart the day I had seen her again in Diagon Alley, nearly eight months ago; despite the fact that, attached to her hip, was a mini female version of Harry Potter, only with her mother’s red hair. 

I knew that I would never be able to let her go again the first time she ever came to meet with me. 

“It’s been a long time,” she said to me, nervously running a hand through her hair. 

“It’s been too long, Ginny.”

I approached her with determination. I would have my witch back, one way or another. I knew she still remembered all the times we would meet up in the room of requirement after leaving Slughorn’s dinner parties. She remembered that I was the only one that knew all of her sweet spots, and I was the only one who could ignite the fires of passion that burned through to her soul and stripped her bare. She was completely exposed to me, as I was to her. She might have born that miserable oaf a child, but he would never tempt her the way I did. 

I brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, lingering for a moment to stroke the shell of her ear. She gasped. 

“Don’t do this. I’m married, and so are you. We can’t,” she says, stepping back slightly. 

“We both know that neither of us married the person we should have.”

“You made that choice! You left me. I gave you my virginity. I was pure. You corrupted me, and then you left me!” 

I could see the tears welling up in her eyes. My Ginny. My poor, sweet Ginny. I was a fool back then, but I wasn’t now. I knew what I wanted, what we both deserved, and I had every intention of showing that to her. 

“I can’t take back what I did all those years ago. What I can do is spend the rest of the years I have left proving to you how much I regret it,” I lift her chin so she can see the sincerity in my eyes. 

_ Please understand how much I mean this. _

I look back at my wife, and twelve years of anger and regret bubble up inside me, threatening to burst. 

“I know you weren’t at the office. I called,” she says to me, her arms crossed over her chest. 

“I was down at the pub, having a drink with Malfoy and Nott,” I lie to her so easily. 

I know she’ll believe me. She won’t believe me because she loves me or thinks I’m better than a liar. She believes me simply because she wants to, because if she doesn’t, she has nothing left to hang on to. More than anything, Daphne Greengrass was terrified of being alone. 

“I’m off to bed. Excuse me.”

She nods and kisses my cheek softly before returning to her book she had previously abandoned on the couch. 

Images from earlier this evening flash behind my closed eyes. I cherished these moments, when I could be alone in my bed and relive every second I spent with my gorgeous red head in my arms. 

“You can’t stay here long. Harry will be back from Romania tomorrow, and Hermione’s supposed to be bringing Lily back home in a couple hours,” Ginny says to me. 

“When are you going to leave him, Gin? I’m tired of having to leave. I want to stay here with you.”

She closes the gap between us and presses her lips against mine. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me closer, our bodies flush against one another. Her tongue teases my bottom lip, begging for access so she can deepen our kiss. She knows I can’t resist her. 

My hands tangle in her hair as I back her up against the wall, never breaking our kiss. I savor the taste of her sweet breath as she starts panting. Slowly I trail kisses down her neck and jawline and only stop for a moment to remove her shirt and bra. I claim one of her nipples with my mouth, flicking it gently with my tongue. 

Her back arches, her nails dragging down my back. Slowly, I trail my hand down her thin torso, and around to her arse, gripping it tightly. She moans, grinding her hips into me. 

I waste no time ripping her skirt off and tossing it on the floor behind me. Maintaining eye contact, I lower myself down her body, pleased to find she wasn’t wearing any underwear. 

“You did this for me, Red?” I say, pressing a kiss to her mound. 

Her hips buck, beckoning for me to go lower, to taste that sweet nub. I smile at her, my hands slowly moving her thighs apart. Her knees almost buckle as I kiss and nip at her thighs and all around her silky folds, purposefully avoiding them. I run a single finger between her slick lips. 

“Oh, please!” She begs, wrapping one of her porcelain legs around my neck. 

I tease her with my tongue, flicking her sensitive nub, enjoying the way she was writhing in my hands. She pulls me in closer, aching for her release. Her hips start to rock back and forth, her body desperate for release. I knew she would be close, but I wasn’t ready to let her cum so easily. 

I pull back, removing my tongue and inserting a single digit deep inside of her. She tries to wrap her leg around my neck again. I move back, keeping my finger inside her, and with my other hand, I pin her thigh against the wall. She whimpers and moans. I quicken my pace, thrusting my finger inside her and pulling all the way out. I insert another finger in her slick heat and her knees go slack. Her free leg is thrown over my shoulder, the only thing holding her up now. 

“Fuck, fuck, fu-” she breathes between gasps. 

I continue thrusting my fingers as my mouth clamps onto her slit, sucking, flicking, licking, building her up to her orgasm. I let her ride my face and my fingers until she finally tumbles over the edge into a blissful abyss. 

I stand up and kiss her, making her taste her juices on my lips. Her fingers fumble with my zipper and finally my member is free from its confines. I run the tip of my length up and down her slit, now slick and dripping, before plunging into her all the way to the hilt. 

“Oh, Blaise!” She screams. 

I thrust into her slowly at first, but I knew I wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer. She brings my hand up to her mouth and licks herself off. She sucks on my fingers, and the sight alone nearly sent me over the edge. My pace quickens and I can hear the sweet call of euphoria pulling me in. 

“Oh, Ginny,” I groan. 

Nothing had ever matched the way Ginny felt when I was deep inside her. I gave her all of me, riding out her waves of pleasure. The clenching of her walls around my member as she came sent me tumbling over with her. I stayed inside her until she had milked every last drop out of me, and we collapsed into a sweaty heap on the floor, our limbs entangled in each other. 

“We can’t keep going on like this, Blaise,” she says to me. 

I turn my head to look into her ocean eyes. 

“Leave him, Ginny. We can be together, the way we always should have been.”

“It’s not so simple. I come with baggage. I know you and Daphne never had children because you never desired to. My daughter isn’t just going to go away, and you can’t act like she’s not there.”

“I know you have a child, Ginny. I would do anything for Lily, just as I would do anything for you. She would never want for anything. She can have the world. I will wrap it up in Gryffindor colors with a big bow on top and hand it to her.”

She looks at me for a moment, perplexed. 

“What?” I ask, grinning.

“It’s just… You’ve never used her name before.”

The sound of Daphne entering the room tears me from my thoughts. I try to feign sleep, but she had been with me for too long and could easily tell that I was still awake. I feel the mattress shift under me as she pulls herself on the bed, slowly moving closer to me. Her arm rests over my chest, tracing circles just under my collarbone. It was always her signature move when she was about to try to seduce me. As I anticipated, her lips crashed onto mine clumsily. She bites my lower lip, hoping to gain entrance. 

“Not tonight, Daph,” I sigh, rolling over to face the wall. 

The next morning, I received an urgent owl from the Ministry informing me that apparently the Centaurs were causing an uprising again, claiming that the ministry was imposing on their land, further restricting them from expanding their breeding grounds. I sighed, knowing it was going to be another long day at the office. 

As I walk into the kitchen, Daphne had already prepared my morning cup of coffee and a light breakfast. She handed the coffee and plate to me. 

“Eat this before you leave. Looks like you’re going to need it,” she says. 

I nod to her and sit down at the table with this morning’s paper. I gulped down half of my coffee, and started to feel sort of lightheaded. I looked down at my cup, confused, as Daphne stalks towards me. 

“What’s wrong, Blaise?” She asks cautiously. 

“Nothing, I think. I just feel kind of-” I groan, my head starting to spin. 

She leans in close to me so I can focus on her more clearly. 

“Oh, yes,” she says, examining her cuticles, “That’s probably the Veritaserum I mixed in your drink.”

“Veritaserum?” 

I look at her, my focus coming in and out. She props her hands up on the table in front of me and leans in so close I could see the black specs glistening in her hazel eyes. 

“Yes, Blaise. Now you must not tell lies. I need to know something, and you’ve no choice but to answer me to my satisfaction,” she grins. “Where were you last night?”

I tried to fight the answer but my tongue betrayed me, “With Ginny Potter.”

“What were you doing with her, Blaise?”

“I made love to her, the way I could never bring myself to make love to you. The truth is, I never loved you the way I did her. I settled for you because it was my parents’ wishes.”

She reaches over the table and slaps me hard across the face. Even through her anger, I could see the sadness as it threatened to break the surface. Tears filled her eyes, but she blinked them back before one could fall. From her back pocket, she retrieves a flask. I recognized it as the flask she had bought me three years ago as a birthday present. She’d gone through the trouble of getting my initials engraved on it, even placed an Undetectable Extension Charm on it. She shakes it in front of my face as though she were taunting me with it. 

“Do you know what this is, Blaise?” She asks. 

I shake my head, afraid of what it could be. I had never seen this side of Daphne before. I knew she could be vindictive and manipulative back in Hogwarts, but it had seemed as though that part of her had disappeared completely after the two of us got together. 

“It’s Polyjuice Potion. I’m going to pay a little visit to our old friend, Ginny, and you’re going to stay here. When I get back, you and I are going to discuss our future together.”

Before I could react, she cast a spell to bind me to my chair and gag me so I couldn’t scream. I thrashed around violently, trying to free myself so I could get to Ginny before she did. It quickly became clear to me that Daphne had been practicing for this moment. She had known all along about my adultery.

I heard the familiar pop as Daphne disapparated. All I could do was wait until she returned. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t escape. 

It seemed like hours before she finally returned. I recognized the outfit she was wearing immediately. It was the last outfit I had last seen Ginny in. The same skirt and blouse I had torn off of her barely twelve hours ago. I noticed a large, red stain taking up the entire side of the skirt. 

“You might be wondering what I’ve been up to!” Daphne exclaimed happily. 

She laughed at me as I struggled against my binds. 

“Do you like my outfit? I borrowed it. Really wanted to get into character, you know? At least Harry got to see his darling wife Ginny in this lovely outfit again, just before she killed him. Or technically I did, but who really cares about technicalities? All the ministry will be able to prove is that one of them killed the other, and then killed themselves!” She laughs maniacally, removing my gag. 

“You’re a bloody psycho!” I yell at her. “You killed Ginny?”

“Oh, don’t worry, sweetheart. In a few moments, you won’t even remember we had this little conversation. You won’t remember Ginny at all, in fact,” Daphne tilted her head back and smiled, enjoying every moment of my despair. 

Tears streamed down my cheeks, my sobs wracking my body violently. My Ginny. My only love. And now she’s dead. I look at Daphne, now aiming her wand at me. She releases the bonds on me, but I couldn’t find the will to move. I waited for the sweet release of death, when I could go find my lover on the other side. But then-

~“Obliviate.”

When I opened my eyes, I see my wife smiling at me. She was truly a sight to behold. If I were being honest, I was glad that our parents had arranged for us to get together. She was beautiful and brilliant, truly worthy of the Zabini name. She leans down and presses a soft kiss against my lips. 

“Hi, honey. I hope you’re hungry! I just finished making breakfast.”


End file.
